


Unspoken

by kimseungmine



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Lan Wangji - Fandom, Lan Zhan - Fandom, Mo Dao Zu Shi, Modau Zushi, Wang Yi Bo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, wangxian - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimseungmine/pseuds/kimseungmine
Summary: "Wei Ying."Wei Ying had been playing his flute before this voice broke into his reverie.
Relationships: Hanguang Jun / Yiling Patriarch, Lan Wangji / Wei Wuxian, Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, WangXian - Relationship, lan zhan / wei ying
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> The finale of The Untamed is something that will always bring me to tears. I thought it was perfect, but I needed to know what happened after. I think this piece encompasses all of my feelings and hopes for that reunion. Writing this really helped give me closure and understanding. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Since there are so many complex relationships and emotions in MDZS/CQL, I'm quite sure that this is just the first of many stories that I will be writing. Please look forward to it!

"Wei Ying."

Wei Ying had been playing his flute before this voice broke into his reverie. He played the same song every single day. At this point, he had perfected its tones and trebles. The lone traveller often turned to this piece when the longing and melancholy overcame him. Being homesick was an inevitable consequence of being alone. 

But where was home? 

He was still trying to figure that out. 

Home to Wei Ying was the place beside a fair and elegant figure, clad in white and covered in clouds, as if he were the clouds himself. He moved the way his music did; a resounding echo of grace and refinement in each step. He put one foot in front of the other as if always with a purpose. And that was not far from the truth. He was the composer of the tune that Wei Ying treasured the most and each chord struck a string in his own heart.

The composer of this piece was not by his side; he had not been for a long time. But his music, their music, kept him company, and that had to be enough for the time being. He was off chasing the melody that had long been written for him in life, while Wei Ying was still seeking to create his own. 

At the sound of the distinct voice, he immediately stopped. Was he hearing voices again? His memories liked making a fool out of him in his most vulnerable moments. More than once, it had planted seeds of hope in his heart as he roamed cities and towns. He would see a flash of a face, bump into a shadow in the crowd, or catch a familiar scent. All of these he yearned to be of the person he missed. 

He turned even if he knew there would be nothing. He turned, prepared for the disappointment. 

It never came. 

All there was, was joy. 

Lan Zhan's lips gently curved into a small smile. Although his face was naturally austere, his eyes gave it all away. There were no tears, but they overflowed with so much emotion. Any person who looked into his eyes could feel it. It hit like a steady drizzle of desire, of longing, and of affection. 

And Wei Ying was right at the center of the rain. He bathed in it the way a flood consumes the patch of land that had suffered from a long drought. 

Wei Ying's own face broke into an expression of happiness. His whole being sought for something deeper than happiness, but he could not think or feel properly. He could not explain all of the emotions that washed over him in that one, single moment when their eyes met. All he could muster was a laugh. 

His laugh sung of happiness in the purest, highest form. 

"Lan Zhan." 

How long has it been since he heard himself call out this name? With each passing day, he said these two syllables to himself in the silence of his every thought and every breathe. To hear himself say it now felt like a granting of a wish said over a thousand times. 

Here he was, Lan Wangji. If he only knew how much he prayed for this moment. Every night as well, he appeared in Wei Ying's dreams, at times a replay of what they had been through together, other times a fantasy of moments that were yet to be shared. He woke up with either a mark of a smile on his lips or traces of tears at the corners of his eyes. In these instances, he felt trapped in a present that looked back at the past or looked forward to the uncertain future. But he could not linger idly in either for too long. Each day was a new dawn and a new town and a new route. He had to live with what he had for now. He had to forge his own path in this new life. 

And Wangji had a lot in his hands too. He had responsibilities in Cloud Recesses, even more so as the Chief Cultivator. Wuxian could not ask him to go with him in his journey nor could Wangji compel him to stay at his home. They each had their own roads where their feet must carry them, but both knew that those two paths were bound to cross at one point, again and again and again. 

"How did you know to find me here?"

He took Lan Zhan's hands in the warmth of his own as he said these words. Lan Zhan clasped them back with his fingers. Their skin knew each other. There was no surprise, only comfort and familiarity.

"You sent your last letter from Yunmeng. I knew you would be close by,"

Wangji paused.

"And then I heard _our_ song."

Wei Wuxian looked down at his flute and smiled. He felt a butterfly flutter its wings inside his heart.  
"Was it difficult?"

His cheeky tone was back. As always, Lan Zhan's was calm and steady.

"Easier than the last."

The past couple of weeks Hanguang Jun spent looking for him was nothing in comparison to the 13 years he spent tirelessly searching for the Yiling Patriarch. What were the odds that he would find him in nearly the same way playing the same song?

Wei Ying laughed at his answer, relieved but also a little apologetic. 

"Lan Zhan, do you not get tired of looking for me all the time?"

He said this in a joking manner, but Lan Zhan's response made him want to take it back.

"I do."

Wei Ying's expression and tone were brushed with actual worry.

"Lan Zhan, are you ending it here?"

He could not hide the alarm in his voice even if he tried to disguise it into another joke. Had Hanguang Jun finally run out of patience for the Yiling Patriarch? Although they had spent many years apart, Wei Ying never feared for this day. Between the two of them, they were bonded by so much. Both the bad and the beautiful. 

He suddenly felt like he took everything for granted. He could not blame Lan Zhan if he had finally made this decision. After all, he never asked that he be at his beck and call. It was just something Lan Zhan had given. It was simply who Lan Zhan was. But even if he did not ask for this, he realized that he could not imagine a life without the man in front of him.

But who was he to say or even think that? How selfish was he? What had he ever given him in return?

He remembered the times annoyance and anger painted the delicate features of Lan Zhan's face because of him. He remembered the blood that his wounds wept in battle because of his choices. An even more searing memory were the scars that marked Lan Zhan's back because of his own recklessness. 

Lan Zhan turned to his side and walked a short distance away. His perpetually sentimental gaze looked even more sentimental as they looked up at the bright sky above the two of them. While Wei Ying resembled a storm, Lan Zhan was a calm breeze. 

"I no longer want to wait and look for you. I want you by my side."

With the utterance of these words, the darkness in Wei Ying's memories dissipated. In its place was light. He recalled their secret smiles and shared sincerities. Although their bodies and hearts were both lined with scars, the two shared more than just pain. He recalled memories with his fingers in his hand, his arm over his shoulders, his head nestled close to his chest, his heart in his heart. There was indeed a lot of pain, but with the pain came a thousandfold of---

Wei Ying was all of a sudden possessed, not by a ghost, but by an unbearable brightness that illuminated the place where his golden core had been. It was a brightness even brighter than gold. 

\---A thousandfold of love.

_I want you by my side_

How could Lan Zhan, a man of few words, have spoken the words Wei Ying, unrestrained and untamed, could not find the courage to say?

But he did. And even with his gentle demeanor, Lan Zhan's words fell on Wei Ying so forcefully, that Wei Ying felt breathless and weightless for a moment. 

What had remained unspoken for so long had been said. 

There was no going back from here. 

Wei Ying chose not to say anything, and instead, inched closer to Lan Zhan. Lan Zhan regarded him with the same composure, a testament to the fact that he had long accepted the feelings that settled and grew in his own heart. To Wei Ying, these feelings were something he had not had the chance to conquer in himself. How could he with everything that they had been through? 

But they were not new. Not at all. He had long felt them, not as crashing waves, but in little ebbs and flows and constant ripples. It was a love born in war and wreck, but grew silently in peace and calm. Wangji never showed much emotion, but he knew his heart well. 

And it showed. 

Lan Zhan’s every thought and every action screamed the declarations that merely stayed in his lips. 

On the other hand, Wei Ying had ever-changing expressions, but his heart could be a stranger. It had hardened with time, hiding away into a cave. As fearless as he seemed, he feared his own feelings. He could take every slash of a sword, but he was afraid for his heart suffering another strike. He had lost so much in his past life. It could not take anymore. 

Who knew that it would take someone like Lan Zhan to take that mask away from Wei Ying?

As the shadow in his heart stepped into the light, Lan Zhan closed the distance between the two of them. 

Their lips met. 

Finally. 

It was a meeting long overdue. 

Nothing more needed to be said. Only Lan Zhan could make Wei Ying speechless.

The wind blew. The leaves rustled. The tall grass swayed. Far away, bells chimed. All things were in place. The world was the same. Lan Zhan was Lan Zhan. Wei Ying was Wei Ying. He loved him. He loved him back. Nothing had really changed. This was how it had always been. 

And yet, everything was also different. 

A little better. A little brighter. 

They were bound to each other the way the night sky could not be without the moon and the stars, and the day was not so without the sun. The universe knew it all along, so it only stood there to watch the two. It watched in silence and satisfaction. Both of them knew it too, but these things need not be asked and need not be said. It was as natural as the sunset and the sunrise; it was just a matter of time. 

Whether staying by each other's side meant traveling from town to town or staying in Cloud Recesses was a trivial matter. What mattered the most was that they were together.

Then and now, **as long as the sea was bound to wash up on the sand and the stars were above them.**

**Author's Note:**

> "...As long as the sea was bound to wash up on the sand and the stars were above them."
> 
> I had to use that line from the drama. In a few words, it showed the strength, stability, and timelessness of their love for each other. No mountain would ever be high enough nor any battle too fierce for the two of them. Their love has persisted until now and will persist until the end of time.


End file.
